


A Serpent's Home

by Yekulan



Series: Dothkah [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yekulan/pseuds/Yekulan
Summary: The introduction of Lei the korpokkur, and a mention of Bendy the "lesser panda"; along with a warm ending with Thrae, her wife.





	A Serpent's Home

Yeku gingerly removed the glasses from the bridge of her nose and folded the arms; setting it aside on her desk beside a well of ink. Soft fingers rubbed at her eyes, strained by the candlelight. 

"Nhaama, what time is it…" Grumbling as she pulled out a pocket chronometer and studied the hands carefully. "Well past this Xaela's bedtime." She groaned, pocketing the device in her skirt. With a huff, Yekulan lit a candle off the dying flame of another before placing it in a holder on her desk that she gingerly grabbed before blowing out the candle she had been working under. 

Bare feet padded the floor softly, a small scraping noise from the scales that covered her heels echoing in the dead air. A hand cupped the air in front of the candle, as not to let it blow out while she made her way up the stairs to the main floor. The chirp of crickets and a chorus of frogs could be heard through the closed doors and windows, the Lavender Beds was alive with subtle vigor in the night air. A small wet footstep made Yeku turn to see Lei waddling over to her, the korpokkur eager to see it's owner after a long day.

"Hello, my little one." Kneeling down, Yeku set the holder on the hardwood floor and reached out to carefully pet and scratch the mossy little plantkin. The creature eagerly pressed against the caring hands, eager for affection. "I'm sorry, mommy got carried away with her work again. What if tomorrow we go and play out in the yard for a bit, hmm." The excited chirp that followed made it hard to resist giggling. "Shhh, you'll wake you other mommy and Bendy." Smiling as she spoke to the jubilant plantkin. "Now, why don't you go back to your spot in the moonlight and let this one get some sleep; I'll come down bright and early and take you out while the grass still has dew." The small creature nodded ecstatically before tiny wet footsteps headed off into the darkness beyond the candlelight, only reappearing in the moonlight shining through the window onto the hardwood floor; watching as it sat down and basked in the light.

Picking up her candle holder Yeku started back upstairs. The smell of a recently snuffed candles still hanging in the air as she made it to the top floor. Looking over to Thrae's desk, in the moonlight, she could see documents strewn across the surface, and the stump of the candle no doubt responsible for the smell. A bundle of fur rested on the corner of the desk, Bendy, Thrae's lesser panda, without a doubt he had fallen asleep while Thrae worked hours ago. Turning her attention to the bed across the room from the stairs, a gentle rhythm moved the blankets of her bed in tune with the soft sound of breathing. 

Nearing the bed, she was mindful to place the candle down on the table beside the couch that rested in front of the fireplace; a few paces away from the bed so the gentle light wouldn't disturb Thrae's slumber. Carefully getting undressed before putting on a night blouse and soft pajama pants, Yeku made her way to the empty side of the bed. With the care of a surgeon, she pulled the covers back and made her best effort to get into bed without disturbing her partner. Once in position, she reached out with her stone and dirt hand towards the flame of her candle and focused on the fire; watching as the light slowly died out until it was completely gone.

It was with the dying of the light that a strong arm was drawn around her waist, gently pulling her towards the center of the bed.

"Good night Yeku." Thrae's familiar voice breaking the silence of the night with its hushed tone.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" Yeku asked as she received a small kiss on her neck, twisting to face Thrae after the loving gesture finished.

"Not at all, I was waiting for you." 

Whether Thrae was lying or not was unclear, but Yekulan took the moment to return her affection and give Thrae a tender kiss on the lips back before speaking again. "You really shouldn't wait for me," Realizing the argument was as futile as every other time she tried to reason with her wife on the matter; especially when Thrae responded with an unseen but very much felt look of stubbornness. Bowing her head to rest it under Thrae's chin as she worked her way closer to Thrae for a better position to cuddle. "Good night Thrae." Letting herself drift off to sleep in the sensation of love and security that followed being so close to the love of her life.

"Good night Yeku."


End file.
